Ichigo the Dark Protector Rewrite
by Devilmaycry407
Summary: This is the rewrite of the Ichigo the Dark Protector. Ah, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer was not too happy about the first chapter so here is the rewrite of it. God-like Ichigo, Ichigo x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

4 teens in a forest.

These 4 teenagers were Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee. These 4 teenagers are Team RWBY, the best team in their first years. They are current walking through the woods and were on guards just in case Grimms attack them. "So why are we here?" Yang Xiao Long asked. She rather tall girl of 5'8", with long wavy blond hair, and lilac colored eyes. She wore more revealing clothes, a yellow top that covered half of her very large chest, and a small brown leather jacket over it. She had black hot-pants on, short-shorts, and long leather boots with long socks on. Around her wristlets, currently transformed into gauntlets.

"We're here because Ozpin said that there were strange activities going on in the Emblem Forest." Blake Belladonna, walking beside Yang, replied. She was inches she shorter than Yang was, but the black bow on her head more than made up for it. She had long black hair, and slightly darker pale skin than Yang...of the females her pale skin was the darkest shade of pale. She had bright yellow eyes and wore a white mini-top with a black piece around her waist, and white shorts with black and purple stockings underneath them. She had a sheathed sword on her back, sheathed inside of a cleaver.

"Still, why would anyone come to Emblem Forest?" Weiss Schee asked, she couldn't always be angry, as she stared off, a few feet away from the group's general area. She was slightly taller than Ruby, her high heels added height she lacked, and she was the most petite of the group. She had a shorter white dress, with a black coat over it, and a blue ribbon on. Her weapon was a long rapier, and she had long white hair, blue eyes, and a scar over the left eye.

"That we going to found out! Ozpin wouldn't trust us for this mission." Ruby said. She was the youngest of the group. She had deep, dark red hair with the tips being visibly red. She was moon-pale, though the only skin on her body visible was her head and hands. She didn't wear anything even slightly revealing. A black top with red frills on it, leading to a red and black skirt with more frills inside of it, and black stockings leading to black and red combat boots.

But something happened as a strange light appear in front of the group. When the light fades away. They were shocked by what they saw.

The first man, or creature was, Sousuke Aizen, he has a long brown hair curl back, gray eyes and purple sclera, a large hole in the center of his chest with a cross in the middle of it with a gem in it. He has a white robe and flares out at the ends. There is a diamond-shaped object embedded in his forehead. Aizen has gained three sets of butterfly-like wings and black diamond on his forehead. He carries a guardless sword in his hand.

"Hmmm... Interest. It seems like we appear to be in another world." Aizen spoke as he looks around his surround, speaking in a different language as he stated.

"Hold it right there!" Weiss order as Aizen looks at her with an amuse expression.

"Interest... It seems like you people able to see me. Your power similar to Reiatsu. But weak." Aizen stated as he takes a step forward only for Team RWBY to pull out their weapons.

"We're warning you," Ruby said as he took a step forward. They fire their bullet only for them to disintegrate causing them to widen their eyes in shock.

"What the hell!?" Yang shouted seeing their attack did nothing.

" _It's pointless,_ " Aizen said when a Beowulf came out of nowhere and attack him. But when it get close to him, it was disintegrated in his presence. " _This world creature have a similarity to a Hollow. No matter._ "

"Guys, what should we do?" Blake asked as her instinct telling her to run.

"We need to get out of here!" Ruby said as they turn around to see Aizen standing there. "Wha..."

" _There is nowhere to run,_ " Aizen stated as he takes a step forward. But stop when a boy appears in front of the group.

The first man, or creature was, Sousuke Aizen, he has a long brown hair curl back, gray eyes and purple sclera, a large hole in the center of his chest with a cross in the middle of it with a gem in it. He has a white robe and flares out at the ends. There is a diamond-shaped object embedded in his forehead. Aizen has gained three sets of butterfly-like wings and black diamond on his forehead. He carries a guardless sword in his hand.

" _Hmmm... Interest. It seems like we appear to be in another world._ " Aizen spoke as he looks around his surround, speaking in a different language as he stated.

Standing in front of him was, Kurosaki Ichigo, he has spiky, shoulder length orange hair, browns eyes and was lean-built. He was tall as Aizen and wear a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (shihakushō) with red lining, and an opening to see his bare chest, black baggy pants (hakama), and was bare-feet. His sword straight daito with a black blade, four extend prongs on the cross guard that take shape of a manji, and it was abstract and slender. His right hand covered by a black glove and the black chain spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm, with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm.

" _Get out of here,_ " Ichigo said as he appears in front of Aizen faster than any being could follow. He grabbed him by the face, before flying away leaving a shockwave as they watch him fly away.

"What is going on here!?" Weiss shouted out as they saw him flying away taking that creature with him.

Ichigo flying toward an abandoned and destroyed town as he throws him to the ground creating a smoke field. When the smoke clear, Aizen held his face in his hand in shock. " _Impossible...to drive me back with sheer force.?_ " Aizen asked as Ichigo appear in front of him.

" _Let's begin, Aizen. I'll take you out in an instant._ " Ichigo said.

" _In an instant?_ " They both stare each other from the distance, " _I see. I understand now, Kurosaki Ichigo. Why you no longer have reiatsu. You did not lose it. You discarded it.I do not know how you achieved this, but you have converted all your reiatsu into the raw physical power of your spiritual body. It enhanced everything from your muscular strength to your footwork, your grip, your throwing ability, and your running speed. In return for drastically improving every facet of your physical abilities, your have to sacrifice your reiatsu. You accepted that you could not challenge my reiatsu as an equal_. _And finally there these kids. For some reason, they able to see us in our spiritual body. They body have a similar to reiatsu, but weaker._ " He turns his head back to Ichigo. " _Nevertheless, it is time for you to despair. I will teach you that even your last, best hope, cannot grant your power comparable to mine._ " The gem let out a shine as his wings spread out and become pointed.

" _What is it?_ " Aizen disappears into particle as Ichigo search for him. Aizen appears behind Ichigo to swing his sword only for him to block it, causing the mountain (along with the Grimm living in it) to disintegrate letting out a massive shockwave as they back away from each other.

" _Well blocked. But you must be surprised. The terrain around us is reshaped which a single swing of my sword. That us the level of power I have attained. To tell you the truth, even I had not realized how far my powers have grown. I rejoice, Kurosaki Ichigo, for you will permit me to test the power that comes from transcending both Shinigami and Hollow to my heart's content._

-At Beacon Academy-

The group as gotten back from their encountering from those two being. Ozpin, along with the rest of the teachers and students watching the two being battling each other while their surround is disintegrated.

"The WORLD is going to die at this rate!" Ren shouted out feeling the shockwaves from their battle.

'These people are CRAZY strong!' Yang thought as she dropped to her knees, horrified as she witnessed their own possible death many times in a row now.

'We can't even begin to try and help him.' Ruby thought, horrified at the prospect of being unable to help people. That man, that Aizen, as Ichigo, what he has called him, able to turn the mountain into nothing.

"Ren, who do we do?" Nora desperately asked her long time friend.

"I don't know," Ren stated as they watch from the destroyed building into nothing.

"How are these people powerful!?" Weiss shouted when she saw them destroying buildings and teleporting from each other while sending shockwaves.

"...These people are GODS!" Nora shouted with shock in her eyes. That was the only explanation she had, that they were now witnessing the battles of good and evil gods who had fallen to Remnant. It was the good one and the evil one was.

The black protector wanted to defend Remnant, while the butterfly god man wanted to destroy it, and all of them.

That was the only explanation she had.

-During the battle-

Ichigo blocks against Aizen's sword causing the surrounding area to destroy. " _We've only just begun, Kurosaki Ichigo!_ " Aizen stated as Ichigo teleported away. " _Did you think I could not read such slow maneuvers?_ " Aizen appeared in the sky as Ichigo dodge it as the force of his blade creating a cut to the ground creating a smoke field. Aizen appeared behind him, about to strike him down when Ichigo block it. " _It is most curious that both of our evolutions culminate in the Zanpakuto being fused with our right arms in such similar ways. Perhaps this is a Zanpakuto's true form?_ " Aizen let out a small laugh.

" _What's so funny?_ "

" _I deduced something from that exchange. It seems that our evolutions belong to different worlds after all. If I but wish it. I can shatter your sword with a single strike._ " Aizen swing his sword when Ichigo caught his black causing the ground behind him to blow away. Leaving nothing more than a cliff and a shock Aizen. ' _Impossible... He caught it? I could understand if he had dodged it. Though it should have been too fast for him to do even that... Nevertheless, I could understand if he had merely dodged it. But to actually intercept my strike...'_

" _Why're you so surprised? Is it so hard to believe that I can catch your sword?_ "

' _What?!_ '

" _Does it scare you? Seeing something happen that you just can't understand?_ " Aizen merely lets out a chuckled.

" _Fascinating, Kurosaki Ichigo._ " Ichigo lets go of his sword as Aizen jump away from him. " _Something I cannot understand? Do not let your momentary victory drive you to conceit. Your physical strength merely exceeded mine for a brief instant. Such miracles can occur from time to time. But I have transcended that level. So to ensure that such a miracle does not occur a second time, I need only to utterly disintegrate you with kido!_ " Aizen pointed his finger up as black and purple reiatsu cover his body. " _The crest of turmoil swells. The vessel of madness grows insolent. They boil, that deny, they become numb, they blink and they impede slumber. The princess of iron crawls. The mud doll ceaselessly destroys itself. Unite! Revolt! Be filled with earth and know your own impotence! Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!_ " Black walls surrounding Ichigo as it continues to scale to the top. " _A perfect Black Coffin chanted by that has transcended both Hollow and Shinigami!A gravitational torrent with power to warp space-time itself! Someone like you could never even hope to understand it, Kurosaki Ichigo!_ " When the spell is complete, a black towering box trap Ichigo, while letting out a smirk for his victory.

But for Ichigo. He just swings his hand destroying the Kido causing Aizen to be shocked. " _Seems like you still haven't noticed. I'm stronger than what you've become. What blew away that mountain...was my sword._ " Aizen's eyes went wide for that statement. " _Let's go, Aizen._ " Ichigo dash toward him, slash Aizen across the chest. He disappeared into particle and reappeared on to a cliff, placing his hand on his chest. " _Feels strange, doesn't it? You, who once asked why I was retreating from you, are now retreating yourself. So, this time, I'm going to ask you. Why are you just retreat from me?_ Aizen stares at Ichigo. Seething with anger that boiling inside of him.

" _Is that how it is?_ " Aizen's hand started to shake. " _Are you pleased that you caught my sword?_ " Aizen's eyes started to twitch. " _Are you pleased that you shattered my Kido?_ " His face snarl while his wound starts to boil. " _Are you pleased that you managed to wound me? Do not be so conceited, HUMAN!_ " The diamond on his forehead shattered, revealing a third eye on it. It started to leaking blood while his eyes roll back. His face started to shatter as a purple pillar of light surround him causing massive shockwaves. The pillar shattered, releasing blood from it was Aizen standing in his new form.

-At Beacon before Aizen's transformation-

They have watched as Ichigo caught the sword of his blade causing not only him to be shocked but to everyone watching this. "He... He caught his sword." Jaune stated with his mouth open.

"We can see that!" Weiss shouted also shock as they watch Aizen watch jump away from him as he was cover in a black and purple aura.

"What is he doing...?" Ruby asked fearfully as they heard him chanting.

"Is he chanting some spell...?" Yang asked as black walls trap Ichigo inside of it.

"Oh no! He traps! We are all doom!" Nora cried in horror, but they were shock and surprise that Ichigo breaks the spell with just a flick of a wrist. They have watched as Ichigo cut him as he teleported away and appear on the cliff.

"He manages to wound him..." Pyrrha said with relieve.

"Something, tell me that this is not the end..." Ren muttered as a pillar of purple light surround Aizen as they or the entire Remnant felt the massive shockwaves. The pillar shattered revealing Aizen's new form. What they saw was horrifying. He in a demon-like form, with his face, splits open down the middle and pulls back around the sides of his head to reveal a blackened, demon-like skull, three holes running vertically down his chest with the gem standing at the center of the top hole. It's feet become single claws, and his hands and feet become blackened, with his right-hand fusing with his sword. It's butterfly-like wings change into a set of six sheet-like wings, with eyes set upon the center, adorned with skulls on it, and trailing into tendrils. And finally, it's eyes nothing more than blank white.

This cause some people to faint, piss their pants, felt terror, or all three at the same time.

What they saw was no god. It was a demon that threating to destroy everything in its path.

"Just what kind of battle is this...?" For the first time, Ozpin felt fear at the demon that their protector is facing. This demon is terrifying than the Grimms themselves. Unknown to them the Grimms felt fear despite being a soulless being.

"Wh... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Blake shouted as her Faunus' instinct telling her to run as far away from that demon. But she wasn't the only one, every Faunus in this school telling them to run.

-At the battle-

" _I see. So you will not allow it, after all, Hogyoku? For me to be defeated by a mere human!_ " The skull on its wing launches an orb at Ichigo creating a mushroom cloud explosion. Aizen stood on the cliff to reveal Ichigo with his left arm burned. " _I see. So the damage from my attack only extends this far. But you have certainly lost the use of your left arm._ " Aizen dash toward Ichigo, grabbing him by the throat, as the eyes on it wings open surrounding him as rings appear around him. " _Can you hear me, Kurosaki Ichigo? It is true that you temporarily broke through the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow and became a transcendent being. But now you have lost that power and are a mere shadow of what you were before. There is no merit even in consuming and analyzing you as you are now. Instead, you will meet your death at the hands of the truly transcendent one. By destroying you, I will bid an eternal farewell to the inferior essences of the Shinigami and the Hollow. Prepare to die, Kurosaki Ichigo!_ "

" _You think I'll die..._ " Aizen gasps in shock by this. " _From something like this?_ " Ichigo swings his sword breaking the rings and causing Aizen to flew back. " _It's time we finished this, Aizen. I sick to death...of listening to you talk. I'll show it to you now._ " Ichigo points his blade at Aizen while placing his burn arm on his right. _"This is the Final... Getsuga Tensho._ " A large pillar of black and white shot to the Heaven while Aizen was shocked at this.

" _What is that form?!_ " The light dies down revealing Ichigo's new form. In his new form, Ichigo hair turns black as it went down to his waist, his brown eyes turn crimson, he is now wearing a gray bandage that covers his torso, right arm, and his mouth. Black flame marking appears on his left arm. While black reiatsu flame appears and covers his baggy pants.

-play stand up be strong part 1-

" _The Final Getsuga Tensho...is when I become Getsuga itself. The Final Getsuga Tensho. When I use this technique, I will lose all of my Shinigami powers. That's what makes it Final._ " Aizen's eyes went wide as he felt nothing from him.

' _I still cannot feel anything. When I evolved to a level of existence beyond the Shinigami, they unable to affect me, just as two-dimensional beings could not affect a three-dimensional one. Thus, neither Shinigami nor humans were able to sense my reiatsu unless I deliberately restricted myself in order to allow them to do so. But this cannot be. Surely he cannot have gone beyond me to a higher dimension still._ " Aizen gritted his teeth in anger. " _This is ridiculous! It could never happen! A mere human could never surpass me!_ " Ichigo raises his right arm as pure black reiatsu appear in his hand causing Aizen to gasp. He raises his arm up in the air and said his. One. Final. World. " _Mugetsu!_ " Ichigo swings it causes a massive veil of black Reiatsu to erupt toward Aizen, darkening the sky as it continues to rise. When it dissipated, the sky went back to normal, as Ichigo stood on the field, no trace of Aizen have remained, and the Hogyoku on the ground. " _The Hogyoku..._ " Ichigo put it up from the group as it let out a shine. Ichigo feels his body gaining a new kind of power. The same power of the Final Getsuga Tensho. ' _Old man, what did it do?_ '

-end play stands up to be strong-

"It seems like the Hogyoku is letting you keep your power and fusing it with you to remain this current state," Zangetsu said.

" _Good to know,_ " Ichigo said as he looks toward where the students he found, return to their school.

-before Aizen's defeat-

They watch as a massive mushroom cloud appear causing the video to let out a static. But once it clear out, they saw the protector with his left arm burned. "NO! Our protector is hurt!" Nora exclaimed as the demon lunged toward Ichigo grab him by the throat.

"Oh man, not good!" Jaune shouted as ring appears around him.

"Is this the end..." Ruby asked in despair see that their protector about to die. But to everyone surprise, Ichigo swing his blade freeing from his grip.

"He's free!" Yang shouted as Ichigo point his blade as he was in the pillar of black and white.

"What is happening to him?" Weiss asked.

"My guess is, he is releasing his full power," Pyrrha said as they saw Ichigo in his new form.

"So... This is his new form..." Ren stated as they saw Aizen gritted his teeth and shouted out in anger. Ichigo finishes him off with the Mugetsu as it darkens the sky and creating a veil of black flame. When it die down, they saw no trace of that demon anywhere.

"It's over..." Blake said as they felt relief that Aizen is gone. They watch him pick up the gem as it shines on him. When the light dies down, it was gone.

Ichigo then disappears and reappear in the of the entire school causing everyone to jump see the protector is here. "I will serve you mighty god, oh messengers of the dark god," Nora spoke as she bowed down making Ichigo look at her with dull eyes.

' _What with this girl? And why is she speaking in English?_ ' Ichigo thought.

"What...was that?" Weiss asked to see two powerful being battle each other.

"Super Hottie Dark God protected everyone," Yang told.

"I'm just thankful we didn't die," Ren spoke as he collapsed on his butt, simply happy that they were all alive.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should be thankful we got protected." Ruby pointed out with a sigh of relief.

"So, um... You name is Kurosaki Ichigo?" Blake asked fearfully as she might anger him.

"Yeah, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo replied in English.


	2. Note

Hey, I just want to make an announcement. I just got back from grandfather funeral. He dies on April 3rd, so I'm going to take a break from fanfiction to adjust myself. This note will be replaced with the next chapter if I going to write the next chapter. Thank you all for understanding.


	3. Battle for Net Neutrality

You guys have heard the Battle for Net Neutrality and I prefer the FCC doesn't do this kind of shit. I hope the Congress will hear our voice. There is a saying, 'United, we stand. Divided, we fall.' And We will not fall. We will stay united for free internet and we will stand together against the threat. I going to be on hold for quite a while until this battle is over. Until then stay strong and stand united. For we will not lose this war.


End file.
